


Memories

by little_lost_panda



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn reminisces about his family in Pillow World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Finn rolled over and sighed. He missed the warmth of a body lying next to him. And having a bigger bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:04 am. This was the time Bonnie always crawled into their bed when she was little, afraid of the monsters that roamed the land. Jay used to do that too, but he grew out of it quickly, saying he was brave just like his dad. Finn smiled then grabbed his pillow from under his head and held it in his arms, eyes closed. Maybe he could pretend she was next to him. But it wasn't the same. There was no tucking of her feet against him, no twisting for a closer position to him. No warmth. Maybe it had been a bad decision to tell Jake he had forgotten his "dream". He would've of understood, wouldn't he? He missed his own kids, and Lady sometimes. But the difference was Jake could go see Lady anytime he wanted, she was in her stables, asleep. Roselinen, Jay, Bonnie, they were gone. Every single one of them, only alive in his memories of them.

It was strange to him, being 14 again after he just died from old age. Sometimes he wondered if it had been a dream, but then he remembered the terrible pain of losing his arm to that pillow cyclops with strangely sharp teeth and knew there was no way that it had been a dream. Dreams don't hurt that much. Finn replaced his pillow back under his head and rolled onto his back. He remembered their wedding, she was so beautiful that day. He remember the wedding night too, at least now he knew what tier 15 was. Jay was born first, screaming his heart out about his birth. He grew up way to fast, but Finn also remembered sleepless, long nights with him, begging for him to go to sleep. Bonnie was born two years after her brother and had brought back the sleepless nights, but he was pro at it by then.

Jay had been a happy little boy who had a habit of eating too much, but he grew out of it after growing a bit. Finn had kept him active by sometimes taking him out on adventures with him. Jay had once told Finn that he was going to grow up and slay evil stuff just like his dad. He didn't. As a teen he had been a lady's man and had a new girlfriend every week. It had been a constant "What is he doing wrong?" struggle for Finn as he tried to break Jay of this. Thank glob Jay had met his wife, who somehow managed to tame him and his playboy ways. They'd had a son a few years after marriage, Finn's only grandchild. He was glad about that, he didn't want to think of his sweet little Bonnie being defiled in such a way.

Bonnie had been a daddy's girl since day one. She had always pushed to be the first to greet him, and when her and Jay would play "Daddy versus the Monster" she had to be Daddy and cherished the replica of his bear hat that Roselinen had made for her. She turned to him for protection from any and all monsters whether they be real, imagined, or Jay picking on her. Finn had been seething when she went to her first dance. Roselinen tried to comfort him by saying that "It's a dance, not marriage." and his only response was "Look how it worked for us." She didn't marry that boy though, the man she married was the son of a good friend of Finn's. Finn liked him, he was a good kid who grew into a great man. However, Bonnie had told Finn that she would always love her daddy more.

Finn sighed and closed his eyes. He could still picture Roselinen, clear as day. From the moment he met her to seeing her right before his last breath. Glob, he loved Roselinen. He'd known her for so long. Sure, he liked Flame Princess, he liked her a lot, but he didn't think he'd ever love FP as much as he loved Roselinen. His Rose had been understanding of his want to go back to Ooo and no matter how much it saddened her she always supported him on it. Now that he was back in Ooo though, he'd do anything just to see her again. To relive their first date to the drive-in pillow theater, their first kiss two dates later, their first fight, their first everything. To be able to come home to her food, because she somehow made tiny pillows taste absolutely perfect, and hold her as they danced on their anniversary, to be able to pull her close at night and whisper "I love you" to her again. He'd throw his whole life away for those moments.

Finn sat up and looked around, he was still in the tree house, and the pillow fort had been demolished when the knife storm ended. Finn's family was gone, but he understood why he hadn't told Jake and BMO. They were gone and while they still mattered and he still cared about them, he would forever be the only one who would. Jake never met them and would always question if it might've been a dream.

Finn lied down and went to sleep alone for the first time since he married


End file.
